Kiss Me for December
by frxzen
Summary: 31 Jelsa one-shots for 31 days of December
1. i Rest

**Okay so this is the beginning of my 31 one-shots for Jelsa! These are also posted on Tumblr, Wattpad, Quotev and AO3, all of which will be linked to in my profile.**

**I must excuse this first one-shot; this was the first thing I ever wrote for these two so it really isn't that great, it was more me getting into the rhythm of things and such, but trust me the following ones are an improvement!**

**Have a Merry Christmas, snowflakes!**

_**Day 1- Rest**_

Elsa sighed and hunched over the letter, trying to prompt her tired mind into constructing a politically correct request for a fellow monarch to not attack her kingdom. On two hours sleep plus a ten hour day, it was not going well.

Suddenly there was a soft sigh behind her like a breeze, and her hair spilled out of her braid and over her shoulder, cool fingers running through it soothingly.

"Jack." She sighed, reaching her right hand behind her to lay it over one of his. "Not now."

"Why _not _now?" Jack Frost replied, ghosting a little above the floor until he was perched opposite her on the desk. "I think now is a _perfect_ time for you to take a break. You're working too hard."

"Yes, well-" Too tired to even come up with a witty response, Elsa sighed and dropped her head into her hands, her light hair tickling her neck. "It's not, I mean, I'm not, I mean-ugh. I need to finish this letter. Please just give me ten minutes?"

"Fine." Jack sat in the chair opposite her, staff laid across the arms, and sat back to observe her. "But then I'm making you take a break. All work and no snowball fights makes Elsa-"

"-a good Queen?"

"A _boring _Queen." Jack corrected. "_But _you're pretty good too, so I'll let you have it."

Elsa gave a small smile and a sigh, relenting. "Fine. But just for an hour; then I have to get back to work."

"That's my girl." Even now she flushed pink at his words, amusing him to no end.

"No distracting me." Elsa warned. "If you're going to stay here you need to sit in the chair and not say anything. Okay?"

"Promise." Jack crossed his heart. "I'll be as good as gold."

"You'd better." With that Elsa returned to her letter writing, hair roughly rebraided and her teeth biting her lip in concentration. Jack watched her, silent just as he promised, until ten minutes had passed and she had signed the letter, sealing it with wax and placing it on the end of her desk.

"So what now?" Elsa asked, standing, stretching and wobbling as her vision blurred. In an instant Jack was behind her, supporting her with his hands on her shoulder blades.

"Woah, alright, Queenie. I know I'm attractive but there's no need to swoon in my presence." He teased, though he frowned a little in concern, moving around to look her in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jack." She placed a hand on his forearm and smiled lightly. "I'm just a little tired."

He was shaking his head, gently grabbing her elbow. "You should sleep. You're exhausted." He began to tug her over to her study door and out into the corridor, ignoring her protests, not even looking at her, until they entered her bedroom.

"Here. Sleep." He pushed her by her shoulders until she eventually gave in and collapsed onto the bed, a sigh, half of exhaustion and half of exasperation escaping her lips.

"Alright." Jack smiled in satisfaction as she lay down and hovered over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay, I'll be back-"

"Stay."

He paused and looked at Elsa, who was apparently as surprised by what she said as he was. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide, directed elsewhere though he was sure she was looking at him before.

"Would you...stay?"

It took him a moment before he responded, nodding, lips curving into a smile as he sat up on the bed, against the headboard, and pulled her to rest on his chest. There was a soft blush on both their cheeks at his actions, and within minutes she was asleep, her chest rising and falling rhythmically as she breathed.

Jack smiled, once again undoing her braid, and began to run his fingers through her hair, his cool and gentle touch bringing a smile to her lips.


	2. ii Mistletoe

**Urgh this one is even worse than the last . The first three ****_suck _****but then after that they're pretty good so pretty please just hold on until then!**

**P.S. if you commented on the last chapter I've replied down at the bottom so that other readers don't have to scroll through uwu**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

_**Day 2- Mistletoe**_

"I-is this really necessary?" Elsa asked, uncertainly. Jack was smirking, as usual, his staff leaned up against his shoulder, the tip on the floor, but there was one crucial difference. On the end of his staff there was a branch of mistletoe.

"I told you, Els, it's tradition. If you meet someone under the mistletoe you have to kiss them." The boy shrugged, one hand in the pocket of his hoodie in an attempt to look casual, though his heart was hammering.

"Yes but we didn't _meet under the mistletoe_." Elsa pointed out, folding her arms across her chest. "You tied it to your staff, which is taller than us-"

"Putting us together under the mistletoe." Jack concluded. The Queen frowned at being interrupted, but her face was red and Jack took the opportunity to move closer, leaning over her short figure and waving the staff over their heads, teasingly.

"It's now or never Qu-"

He was cut off by her hands, small and delicate, grasping him by the collar of his hoodie and pulling him down to meet her lips. They were softer and far more enticing than he had ever imagined and, quickly regaining his confidence in a moment of euphoria, he wrapped his free arm around her waist to pull her closer.

When they broke apart he didn't let go, instead staring down at her in a mixture of shock and wonder. Her breathing was shallow, her cheeks pink, and he had never found her more attractive.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

A smile was beginning to dance on her lips as she untangled herself from him, taking one small step back.

"That's not mistletoe."

Jack's eyes widened and he looked up at the branch tied onto the crook of his staff, the Queen laughing gleefully at his surprise. His gaze was dragged away as she moved closer to him, one hand on his cheek, the other around the back of his neck.

"It's okay." She smiled. "I wanted to kiss you too."

Jack grinned, and there the talking ceased.

**Guest: I'm so glad you liked it! Yes it was cheesy because I love me some fluff uwu Jelsa cheesy fluff forever!**

**Iheartjelsaandunicorns: First of all, hella username my friend, and second of all, thank you I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I hope this one lived up to your expectations and that the others do too!**

**Guest: Ahhhh I'm so glad! Your relationship sounds adorable, I'm sure moments like this will come with time and maturity and I wish you both the best, cuties! Have a great Christmas season!**

**SureSnowflake: Haha thank you, I'm glad you felt it 'awwwwww' worthy! 3**

**ElvisRules41: Your username is perfection, The King is The King (I'm assuming you meant Presley, right?) and that comment made me laugh so hard I'm glad you liked it!**

**Trapid: Thank you so much lovely! I hope you enjoyed this one and will enjoy the coming ones just as much as you did the first.**

**Thank you to everyone who left you a review! If I could I'd send you all a Christmas gift but I can't so please enjoy more Jelsa! Have a great Christmas season, everyone!**


	3. iii Marshmallow

_**Day 3- Marshmallow**_

"So let me get this straight." Jack spoke as they made their way up the North Mountain. For once he was walking, his staff braced across his shoulders with his arms hooked behind it. Elsa thought he looked rather like a milkmaid, but decided not to tell him. "You want to introduce me to your giant frozen marshmallow child?"

"His _name_ is Marshmallow." Elsa corrected, defensively. "I didn't choose it, Olaf did. And he is not my child. I created him."

"Sounds kind of like he's your child to me, Queenie." Jack returned, cheekily, enjoying her half-hearted eyeroll more than he probably should have.

"Well he's _not. _And be nice; he's still upset that he can't fit in the castle with Olaf." The Queen chided, knowing that if a word of what she ever said ever made a difference to this man then she was a Queen indeed.

"Right, of course. " Jack nodded as the approached the ice palace. It was as beautiful as ever, and so like _her _that it stole away his breath, just like the first time. "I'll be good. Promise."

Elsa gave a gentle smile, her hand brushing his forearm to convey her thanks. It really did mean a lot to her, and she thought he knew that.

After a lingering moment she forced herself to get a grip and start up the icy stairs to her palace. With a wave of her hand the doors opened and she smiled as she heard an excited _roar _from inside that basically translated as 'mum's home!'.

"Hey, Marshmallow." She gave a small smile as she entered the palace. Marshmallow lumbered over to greet her, her old crown perched crookedly on his head, and she laughed as she was scooped off the ground and into a tight, frosty hug. While she was up there she adjusted the crown, apologised for not visiting more and promised they would have a snowball fight that very same day.

Jack, who was watching on with a small smile, chuckled and shook his head.

"Not a mother, my foot."

**Trapid: Haha thank you! Yes I am woman *nods* I'm really glad you liked it and I hope this one is good enough too!**

**Guest: Thank youuuuuu! 3**

** : That is actually probably the best compliment I've ever had on my writing EVER! Thank you so much! I'm really really glad you're enjoying my one-shots so far and I hope you continue to do so!**

**The Golden Sun: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I'M SO GLAD YOU THINK SO! :D**

**Iheartjelsaandunicorns: Yes I am a girl! I'm glad you think so! 3 And yes I shall keep on going; all the way to January! *strikes superhero pose***

**Guest: Yes, Jelsa is the best! I'm glad you thought so 3**


	4. iv Falling- Modern High School AU

_**Day 4- Falling- Modern High School AU**_

"So then I-woah-!"

Elsa, who had been walking quite contentedly beside her best friend Jack as they made their way home from school through the snow, looked up in surprise as he cried out. There was a distinct absence of 'Jack' on her left, and she had just begun to wonder what had happened to him when there was a groan by her feet.

"_Ow." _The boy complained, sitting up and rubbing his head with a wince. "Thanks for the warning, Els."

Elsa snorted involuntarily with laughter, then clapped a hand over her mouth quickly to disguise her giggled, but it was no use. Soon she was doubled over, her right arm clutching her stomach and her left covering her mouth as the giggles escaped her. He just looked so entirely ridiculous that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her, a small smirk making its way to his lips that Elsa was too distracted to notice. As she nodded her confirmation, still laughing behind her hand, he reached up and grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her down to the ground next to him.

At least, that was the plan.

Unfortunately for the two of them, Elsa's foot slipped on the ice as she was tugged down and instead of falling _next to Jack _she landed...on top of him.

"Oh!"

"Ow!" Jack grunted as she fell on his chest, but he was laughing too, her wrist still clutched tightly in his grip, his other arm around her back. She was so close he could count the freckles on her nose beneath the powder she wore, see the gentle white puffs of air as they escaped her lips. Her glasses had fallen crooked when she fell and he reached up, still half laughing, and pushed them up her nose.

"Um-" Elsa stuttered, and Jack could have sworn her cheeks were flushed. She attempted to get up, but couldn't get free of his grip. "Here, I'll get up-"

"Nah." Jack tugged on her wrist again and she fell back onto his chest with another involuntary. "I like it down here. Besides, this is your punishment for laughing at me."

"Jack it's freezing!" She protested, pushing off the ground with her free hand, but it was no use; Jack's hold was too tight.

"We'll be _fine, _Ice Queen!" He replied with what was _almost _a smug smile. "You know the cold is good for your health."

"Jack!"

**-two days later-**

"You're an idiot." Elsa sighed as she put down the soup spoon and handed Jack a tissue from a box on his bedside table. The boy himself grinned and gave a chuckle, which soon turned into a hacking cough. Elsa sighed and pulled up a third blanket from where it had been folded over at the end of the bed.

Looking up, Jack sniffed and grinned again, before giving a nasally reply.

"But you love me."

**The Golden Sun: **Me too! Tbh he'd probably look great because he's gorgeous let's face it ugh it's so not fair when fictional characters of a different gender would look more attractive thank you in a milkmaid dress fml

**SureSnowflake: **Haha I'm glad you think so! 3

**Iheartjelsaandunicorns: **I'm glad _somebody _did! Marshmallow is the cutest

**Guest: **Haha yes he's completely impossible in a very good way! Gotta love Jack! Ahhh I'm so glad! That means a lot to me you actually have no idea how much you seriously made my day with that comment 3

**Trapid: **Thank you so much! Aw no I'm sorryyyyyyyy! Don't worry I have a SUPER long one coming up very soon so stay tuned! He is, isn't me?! I'm so glad I'm not the only one who thinks that!

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/read this so far! I hope you enjoy it and have a very Merry Christmas!**


	5. v Scarves- Modern High School AU

**I am SO sorry I didn't upload yesterday! It ****_does _****mean that you get two today, though! This may happen again because I haven't finished all the one-shots (please leave prompts!) and I live an incredibly busy life ugh why I don't want to be social**

_**Day 5- Scarves- Modern High School AU**_

"Cold?"

Elsa sniffed and glanced up at Jack, rubbing her palms together. Ordinarily she could handle the winter weather without too much of a fuss, hence why she hadn't bothered to bring a coat, or even gloves. Unfortunately for her it had snowed while they had been inside the school, not too much but enough to make a difference, and now she was freezing. Even as she watched snowflakes began to fall from the sky, sticking to her eyelashes.

"Uh- yeah." Elsa gave a small nod and a sheepish laugh. "I...didn't bring a coat. I mean, I didn't think it was going to _snow."_

Jack laughed, then paused as another gust of wind blew. Elsa shivered as the cold air went straight through her knit jumper, arms on her elbows, when suddenly Jack's arms came into view above her head, winding half of his scarf around her neck.

"W-what?" Elsa blinked and started, her mouth falling into a small 'o' shape as she watched.

"There. Better?" Jack looped his arm through hers and tugged her closer so that there was more of the scarf for them to share between them. At first, Elsa flinched at the contact but, as Jack slung his arm around her shoulders like it was the easiest thing in the world, she began to relax, her eyes flickering between Jack and the floor.

"Y-yeah." She admitted, her cheeks pink, and she prayed a quick _thank you _that it was freezing outside so he wouldn't think it was because of him. Which it wasn't. Totally.

Jack chuckled, and Elsa's throat tightened, her face red right up to the tips of her ears.

Totally.

**ElvisRules41: **Of course not! Elvis is the best 3 No no seriously! I'm so glad you commented, it made me so happy! 3

**SureSnowflake: **Thank you! I'll definitely try; they all vary in length so some of them are like 4 pages long and others like this one are just paragraphs long, it all depends on what I'm going for. I hope you enjoy them regardless!

**Iheartjelsaandunicorns: **I'm so glad you thought so! I hope I update on time this time! 3

**Guest: **Of course I did! Ahahaha I wish I could too but I, er *whispers* don't have them all written yet ehe ;o

**litwick723: **Ahhhh I'm so glad you like it! Modern High School Jelsa AUs are my favourite (as you will be able to tell...)

**Trapid: **Ahhhhhhhhh thank you so much! Ahaha yes Nurse!Elsa is the best because she so doesn't want to be there because Jack can take care of himself...but she so does because she's soft and loves him xD


	6. vi The Corner of My Dreams

**This was a 200 word drabble I wrote last year that I have edited very little so it kinda sucks aha but still, I needed something xD**

_**Day 6- The Corner of my Dreams**_

She was beautiful.

The girl with the pale hair and skin, the girl with the blue eyes and powers of ice.

Elsa; the princess.

Jack sighed and slumped down on his tree branch. She didn't see him; she never did, even on the rare occasions that she opened her window and he hopped inside. She didn't know of Jack Frost, never mind believe in him.

He rolled his head over to the side to look through her window and sighed. She was crying again. He wondered why.

The window was open just a crack and so, his curiosity getting the better of him, Jack pushed it open and entered.

"Please." She was whispering, curled up at her door. Today she was dressed in back, which he thought was odd. The princess always wore blue. "Please, I can't be alone."

Jack knelt down beside her, unable to stop himself.

"It's alright." He whispered. "I'm here, it's okay."

He reached out to touch her hair, imagining what it would feel like if he really could touch her, if she really believed in him. Hesitating, knowing it would hurt him, he lowered his hand to her head just as she looked up at him and sucked in a breath.

He was touching her. And she could see him.

"You came." She stared at him. "You- I knew it. You were real. I saw you out of the corner of my eye, but I thought I was dreaming. You...came for me"

Jack let out a breath. "Yes. Yes, I came, I'm here. You don't have to be alone."

The girl was crying still, he noticed. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes glistened.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. Elsa looked away.

"My parents." She whispered. She didn't need to elaborate. Jack now knew what the black clothes were for.

There was silence for a moment, neither of them moving.

"I'm sorry." He said, and awkwardly slipped an arm around her shoulders. Elsa didn't seem to mind as she slowly, hesitantly leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Me too."


	7. vii I'll Be Okay - Modern AU

**I am very sorry for not updating for so long! Don't worry; all oneshots should be posted before the end of the month, it's just I've had some difficult stuff to deal with IRL the last few days, so updating this hasn't been my priority (unfortunately). Trust me, if I had the option to write Jelsa fics all day every day then I would.**

**I'm not going to reply to comments in the chapter (though I may do privately) until I've caught up to all the updates! I might upload them all tonight, I might do something like two a day or something, I'm not sure yet. We'll see.**

**Sorry this one's so short!**

_**Day 7- I'll Be Okay- Modern AU**_

"I'll be okay."

Her voice trembled when she spoke, and Jack knew that she was just trying to stop him from worrying. Her clear, blue eyes were tearful red today, her braid messy and her clothes rumpled. She leaned back against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest and her hands cradled in her lap. He had been in the room for the last hour, trying to comfort her and she hadn't looked up at him. But she had spoken to him, and somewhere under the fear and hurt there was a strength he had seen in her from the beginning. He didn't think Elsa was even aware it was there, but it was.

"Yeah." He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to rest her head on his chest. She didn't object. "You will."


	8. viii Somewhere Only We Know - Modern AU

**PLEASE READ THIS! I can't remember if I explained this in the actual thing or not, but this is the plot of this one-shot:**

**Elsa and Jack were best friends when they were younger, then one day without a word of warning Elsa moves abroad with her dad, leaving her mother and sister behind. Years later she returns and this is their first meeting.**

_**Day 8- Somewhere Only We Know- Modern AU**_

"I thought I'd find you here." Elsa snapped out of her daydream, the distracted look leaving her eyes as she looked up at the familiar voice. Her eyes widened, her lips parted and her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of him.

"Ja-"

"I heard you were back in town." He was slowly walking towards her now, hands stuffed in the pocket of his hoodie, scuffing his toes along the ground. He wouldn't look at her properly; at first he would look up at her then down to the ground again, and it made something in her heart ache. "Anna told me."

"You're still friends?"

Jack paused. "I guess. I don't talk to her much."

"Oh."

There was silence again. Jack didn't move any closer, and Elsa didn't stand up. She was crouched under a small shelter made of a few tree branches tied together with rope. There was a bed of leaves that she sat on to serve as a floor, and she awkwardly used it to wipe away the mud on her heel of her hand. It had been a shelter for her and Jack when they were younger, just as it had been for countless other children over the years, but for them it had always meant something special. That hadn't changed, not even when she had moved abroad with her father. He still knew her.

"I missed you, Els."

Elsa flinched at the old nickname, and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I-I missed you too." It was true, every word, but it sounded like a lie from her lips. Jack didn't say anything, but she knew he was thinking it.

"You didn't keep in contact. For all I knew you could have-"

"_Don't, _Jack." It was then that Jack realised she had been crying. After a minute had passed with neither of them saying anything, he sighed.

"Okay." He said. "I'm sorry." And he trudged through the dirt towards the den, taking a seat next to Elsa and putting an arm over her shoulders. It was easier than when they were children; if they were to stand up he was sure that she would be far smaller than him, and it made him feel odd for some reason.

"We don't have to talk about it. Not today. But tomorrow I want answers." She was staring at him, stunned, and he looked away, giving her a small nudge that prompted her to relax, her head slowly lowering until it hit his shoulder. His voice was quiet, as if he already regretted saying it. "I deserve that much."

Elsa swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"I know."


	9. ix Hit the Lights - Modern AU

**Warning: mentions of anxiety. It shouldn't be enough to be triggering, by my reckoning, but I know different people are more or less sensitive than others and however sensitive you are it is neither wrong or right, so please take care of yourselves my wonderful darlings.**

**Okay yes they're all Modern AUs at the minute; shoot me.**

**This one is very close to my heart at the minute; if you read between the lines it's the reason I haven't been updating right now. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Day 9- Hit The Lights- Modern High School AU**_

"I don't want to do this."

Elsa planted both feet firmly on the ground and stared up at the house before her. Her form was stiff, and she squeezed Jack's hand so tight he thought it would break, but he didn't say anything, not wanting to make it worse.

"I know, but it'll be fine, I promise."

Biting her lip, Elsa turned to Jack with wide eyes. Anxiety churned in her stomach as if she were about to throw up, and irrationally she considered telling him she was going to be sick just to get out of it. Then she tightened her grip on Jack's hand, rooting herself, and forced the thought away.

"But-"

"Elsa. Remember why we're here?"

Elsa sighed. She did remember. The whole point of putting her in situations that made her anxious was to show her body that there was nothing to be afraid of. Her therapist had told her that it would take a while but eventually her brain would stop sensing danger where there was none and she would be able to relax.

Unfortunately, she still had to get through the extreme anxiety part before that happened.

"Yeah." She paused and swallowed, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "Alright."

"We don't have to stay long." Jack promised as they walked into the party. "Once you've been in for ten minutes it's up to you when we leave. You never know, you might like it!"

Elsa remained unconvinced, but she followed the boy in anyway.

**-line break-**

Bad things happened at that party.

Well, no, they didn't. Not really. In fact, a lot of good things happened. Elsa made it fifteen minutes before she couldn't take it any longer, which to her was like playing a successful game of leapfrog with a mountain. _That _was good.

The only really bad thing that happened was that, in the course of trying to distract herself from her anxiety, Elsa realised something.

She liked how it felt holding Jack's hand.

That was bad, that was very very bad. She _hated _physical contact, and once she had realised she liked holding his hand she started to realise lots of other things; like how warm his hugs were, how soft his hair was when he fell asleep on her shoulder, how gentle he was with her even though he was entirely different with everyone else.

This was bad.

"You did great, Els." Jack encouraged her as they walked out of the house and down the street, slipping his arm over her shoulder to give her a one-armed hug. She didn't say anything. "You'll be feeling better in no time."

Picking up on her dejected mood, Jack stopped walking and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him. Elsa looked up unwillingly, but was greeted by a surprisingly gentle smile that she saw once in a blue moon.

"I mean it, Elsa." He said, seriously, looking her dead in the eye. Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm proud of you."

Elsa's heart fluttered and she knew she was in _deep _and this was _bad _this was so very very _bad._

"Uhm-" She started, but Jack was already twining their hands together and pulling her down the road, promising her pizza, ice cream and movies at his place; no expense spared and no charge for the lovely, brave lady ('You can pick the movie; we can _even _watch one of those cheesy romance ones if you want!')

Elsa watched his profile, his gleeful smile as he turned back to look at her occasionally, and for the first time in a long while the knot in her stomach lessened, just a little.

Maybe things wouldn't be so very bad after all.


	10. x Can't Break Through

**This is probably one of my favourites I've written for this month! (having said that I haven't finished yet but oh well).**

**It's not particularly shippy, mainly because Elsa is a kid, and it's canon divergent (obviously) but it's like it could kinda set the foundations for a future relationship? Idk haha /.\**

_**Day 10- Can't Break Through**_

"Elsa?"

The window was shut. That was different.

It wasn't locked, though, so Jack dismissed his uneasy thoughts as nothing more than paranoia, pushed it open and slipped through into the Princess's bedroom.

He could see that Anna was asleep in her bed, as usual. Jack smiled fondly at the toddler and pulled the covers up where they had slipped down. He had had few interactions with the girl; by the time Jack could visit it was usually far past her bedtime, leaving him to talk with Elsa alone.

_Elsa..._

She hadn't jumped out of bed when he entered the room. She hadn't complained when he went to Anna before her. She hadn't even thrown a snowball at him from the other side of the room, which had occurred with surprising frequency since their meeting.

Jack turned to question her, wondering if she were asleep already, or maybe she was still with her parents?, but when he he looked, his eyes widened. Elsa's half of the room, normally tidier than Anna's but still full with toys and books was...empty.

No blue bed. No snow sculpture in the corner. No little chair with her dress for the next day draped over it. The entire half of the room was empty, as if everything had just _disappeared._

Jack turned to Anna and saw what he hadn't before; her little face was screwed up in anguish, her body curled up in itself as she hugged a stuffed toy to her chest. Her cheeks were wet and a little red, as if she had been crying and scrubbing at her cheeks before she fell asleep.

"...Elsa?"

Jack had rarely been into the other parts of the castle, only a few times with Elsa as he didn't want to intrude, but now he understood that it was of the utmost importance. He opened the girls' bedroom door quietly and slipped through, creeping through the shadows on the off chance that one of the staff members spotted him. Arendelle was an odd place, half in and half out of the modern world; some of it's denizens believed in their old spirits and gods, and so a different version of him, but some didn't. He couldn't be too careful.

He wasn't sure what he was looking for, so he carried on down the corridor until he put his foot down on carpet and could feel the air change. It was as if there was a cold draft, but there was no wind, and when he looked to his left he saw not an open window but a door. Slowly he approached and pressed his ear to the door, one hand laid gently on the surface. Behind the wood he could hear a quiet sobbing, feel more of that icy cold air, and he knew that behind the door was his little friend.

"_Elsa?" _He whispered. There was no response and so he tried again, a little louder. "_Elsa?"_

The crying stopped abruptly and there was a small gasp, before a tearful voice spoke out.

"_Jack?"_

"It's me." He replied, and there was the slip of fabric on fabric, a tiny thud and then the padding of bare feet on the floor before the door unlocked opened and he glided inside, unprepared for what he found.

The room was covered in ice. Frost covered every wall, every surface. Pointed shards of ice protruded from the walls and corners of the room and, he realised with a sense of dread, they all pointed at the bed on the back wall where he was certain Elsa had been asleep just moments before.

"Oh, Elsa." He murmured, looking down at the girl. She wore her usual nightdress, her hair braided as normal, but her tiny hands were covered by gloves; not the delicate kind ladies wore to parties, but a thick kind meant for long carriage journeys in winter. Her face was thinner than normal, her eyes deeply set as if she had been sleeping badly, and she clutched her dominant left hand to her chest tightly, as if protecting...something. "What happened?"

Immediately Elsa started sobbing again, throwing herself at Jack's chest for comfort, though he noticed she kept her left hand cradled to her chest even when he tried to take it in his own hands. There was something stiffer about her; though she hugged him and looked at him for comfort, she wouldn't let herself be caught up in the embrace, keeping her body almost angled away from him. He managed to coax from her a garbled version of what had happened, and his anger grew as did his pain. He _hurt _for Elsa.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He shushed her once her story was over. "You can't hurt me, remember? I'm the spirit of winter. There is _nothing _you can do to hurt me." Jack saw her little head nod twice, quickly, and he hugged her tighter. "Now, shall we see what we can do about this bedroom?"

"N-no! Papa says I can't use my-"

"And _I _say Papa is wrong." Elsa looked up and Jack returned her gaze a little sternly. "You can do it with me, alright? I'll help you. You can't hurt me."

Elsa nodded again, uncertainly,and Jack grinned, flicking her nose with a finger. A snowflake slipped into the air as he did so and hit her nose; she blinked in surprise, then shook her head and began to smile.

Soon she was giggling in delight as she sat in Jack's lap, three feet above the ground, her arms outstretched to mirror his. Jack instructed her to point her hands at each patch of ice on the wall and _will _it to go away. She copied him exactly, even scrunching up her face just like he told her too and, though it took a few tries, it began to work. The ice began to recede, the frost slowly melted and eventually disappeared entirely, and soon enough the room was back to normal.

Jack grabbed Elsa's pudgy little gloved hands and raised her into the air before gently placing her on the ground.

"There." He said with a smile. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No." Elsa giggled as he landed in front of her. "It was fun."

"Good." He knelt down and held his palm out in front of her, a snowflake dancing just above his palm. "Now, how about I give you some lessons, huh? So you can learn to control those powers of yours." Elsa nodded a little bashfully at his words, and the spirit grinned. "Well we won't be needing _these_, for starters."

Jack tugged the gloves off her hands and threw them a little way away from them. Then he took her hands in his and nodded.

"Much better."

He was about to give her a teasing lecture on just how one should behave in one of his classes and how very privileged she was to be the first person he ever taught, when she tugged her hands out of his and threw them around his neck, diving into his arms so hard he fell over.

"I love you, Jack." She mumbled against his shoulder, and Jack felt the familiar bubble of excitement in his gut; the same one he got on the rare occasion that somebody saw him, and an uncontrollable smile spread across his face, lighting it up like the northern lights.

"I love you too, snowflake."


	11. xi Monsters

**Kinda based off the song 'Monsters' by Katie Sky which I recommend to anyone and everyone except don't think about all your otps ever while listening nope don't do it-!**

_**Day 11- Monsters**_

Most nights the Queen of Arendelle slept soundly, her hair loose about her shoulders, her blue silk nightgown covering all but a few bare inches of creamy skin, the window left just a little open to let in the cool night air.

But some nights, her nightmares revisited her. Some nights she would writhe with her eyes shut, trapped in her fears with no escape. Some nights she would wake up screaming. Some nights she would wake, anxiety churning in her stomach, her chest heaving and her heart hammering but when she opened her mouth _nothing would come out._

It was these nights that Jack Frost came calling.

When the cries of _monster! _haunted her, when all she could see was the fear in her sister's eyes, when all she could think about was twice her hand flying out and striking her sister, Jack Frost would slip in through the window and wake her, hold her until it passed.

Sometimes he would turn on the light and they would talk, or he would read to her because the sound of his voice soothed her. Sometimes she would look him in the eyes and press her hands to his cold face, his neck, his arms, his hands; assuring herself that he was really there, that there was nothing to be afraid of. Sometimes she would be hurting so hard he would scoop her up and they would leave out the window and into the night sky to find somewhere where she could sit in silence and lose herself for a time.

She never found out why, though she had her suspicions. In the back of her mind she thought that maybe, maybe, the reason he did these things was because...he might just love her the way she loved him. Maybe.

All she knew for sure was that he was the only one keeping her monsters at bay, and if he ever left she would surely drown.


	12. xii My Dilemma (Part I)

**This is part one of four oneshots that all tie together and will be posted at random throughout the month! You may have to come back and read them again aha**

_**Day 12- My Dilemma I**_

The matter of the Queen of Arendelle was surely confusing.

By now Jack was almost certain that he loved her. He had never been entirely sure what love was, not in the romantic sense anyway, but after long and semi-serious talks with Toothiana, North and even Cupid himself, he felt like he understood it pretty well now.

The problem was, now he knew he loved her, what was he to do about it?

The obvious choice would be to confess, but there were other things to consider. Jack wasn't one for deep thought unless it called for an emergency, and this was definitely an emergency.

The main problem was, obviously, that he was immortal and she would not, which meant that he would forever be a seventeen year old spirit that nobody could see while she would be a Queen that would eventually grow old, and die, and fade away. Was it worth forty, fifty, sixty years of a possible relationship if he then had to spend eternity without her?

But then there was the other dilemma. If he didn't confess now, then that could mean forty, fifty, sixty years of watching her love another man.

He wasn't sure how he could withstand either of those possibilities.


	13. xiii She's So Sorry - Modern AU

**Ugh yes I know I didn't upload yesterday either I'm sorry -.- It's the Christmas holidays and I have more work than when I was at school and I'm busier too so ? idk what to do this is hard whyyyyyyyy *melts***

_**Day 13- She's so Sorry- Modern AU**_

"Jack, I-"

"Forget it, Elsa." He gave her that hollow smile of his, the one she had tried so hard to eradicate for so long and yet here it was, mocking her. "You were right. You never wanted this, and you were right."

"That's not true." Her voice was so soft and he immediately regretted his words. "You _know _that's not true, Jack, you promised-"

"You promised things too."

"I'm _sorry-"_

"Great. Good for you." He was walking away and she tried to reach out for him but her body wouldn't move; it was frozen in place. Her heart was beating like she had just run a marathon but she _still wasn't moving _and oh God he was leaving her and she didn't know what she would do if he took another step-

"Wait!" Her hand moved and she grabbed his sleeve, her eyes wide and beseeching. "_Please._"

He wet his lips and looked down at her. For a moment it seemed like things would be okay; he would kiss her and she would apologise a thousand more times than there were stars in the sky and they would heal what had been hurt and everything would be _okay._

"No."

He left her.


	14. xiv Prince in Disguise

**I rly like this one tbh *blushes***

_**Day 14- Prince in Disguise**_

Queen Elsa did not need a king to help her run her country.

This was a fact she often had to remind the council of, particularly when there was an important event coming up, such as a masked ball, a grand banquet or war. That sort of thing.

She did a fine job of running Arendelle by herself. She was sympathetic, sensitive, understanding without being a pushover. She cared for her people enough to stand up for them.

But...that wasn't to say the Queen didn't get lonely.

It didn't happen all the time, after all she was an independent woman who understood that having a romantic or marital partner was not necessary to survival, but there were occasions when she looked at what Kristoff had with Anna and wished she had something similar. It didn't help that just about everyone but her family, that was, Anna and Kristoff, seemed to talk about nothing but her future marriage; as if it were set in stone!

Even Anna was beginning to crack, or maybe she was slowly going insane because for some reason she kept trying to insinuate flirting between the Queen and the head of her guard (as if she even had _time _to flirt).

This was what she told Jack as they sat out on her balcony, him on the railing while she lounged on a futon made of ice. Jack seemed vaguely amused by the whole ordeal which she scolded him for, of course.

They were both silent for a moment when Jack suddenly asked.

"Do you think you'll ever marry?"

Elsa glanced towards him, a slight crease in her brow, but he was staring out across Arendelle, his silver white hair ethereal in the moonlight and alive in the breeze. His voice had sounded almost...lonely. Perhaps he was worried about her forgetting him if she did marry? She was one of his only human, mortal, friends after all, and she couldn't imagine what else it could be.

"I-I don't know." She answered softly, after a moment, her gaze following his. "If I meet someone I love or if...if my duty calls for it then yes, I will. But...I doubt either will ever happen." Elsa hesitated. "Do you?"

"What, think I'll marry?" Jack gave a grin that didn't meet his eyes. "Nah. It's not my style. You know me, I couldn't...be tied down to one place."

"Of course."

He gave her a curious look but she didn't notice so he looked away again and continued speaking.

"But you, you'll find someone." Elsa was surprised to find that there was no doubt whatsoever in his tone; he sounded determined, almost committed. "I mean, how could you not? You're...you're the Queen, after all."

Why did she think he was going to say something else?

There was silence.

"You know..." Elsa began, standing up and leaning on the balcony three feet down from him. "You come around here a lot, don't you? For someone who can't be tied down."

Jack hesitated, a smile toying with the corners of his lips.

"And you talk a lot about love for someone who doesn't think she'll ever get married."

"You might be right." Elsa hugged herself and glanced away. Suddenly there was the feeling of cold fingers ghosting up her arm and disappearing, and when she looked back Jack was gone.


	15. xv My Dilemma (Part II)

**Part twoooooo ayyyyyyy**

_**Day 15- My Dilemma II**_

He kissed her.

That was one problem solved and a thousand more cured; not his best move, if he was honest.

He hadn't meant to, and he _certainly _hadn't meant on running away directly afterwards. He was eternally hormonal, not eternally _stupid._

Now he had to face her again; not doing so just wasn't an option. After all she had been through, he couldn't ever do something that cruel to her.

No, he just had to swallow his pride and slip in through the window as usual.

Yeah. It would be fine; easy, in fact.

Easy.

Yeah.


	16. xvi Little by Little - Modern AU

**Inspired by almost every manga ever tbh xD**

_**Day 16- Little by Little- Modern High School AU**_

Little by little he was breaking through.

Every joke he told, every time he engaged her in one-sided conversation, every teasing yet entirely sincere compliment he gave slowly began to crack her shell.

One morning she smiled at him.

One morning he was so tired he said nothing and she called him out on it.

One morning he was ambushed by her sister Anna and he found out she had asked him. Sure, not in the pleasantest of ways, but at least he made an impression.

"Hey, Elsa." He said one morning.

"Yes, Jack?" Came the usual reply.

"You're looking particularly beautiful this morning."

"You tell me that every morning."

"That's because it's true every morning." The comment was nothing more than the normal, though of course it was genuine, but was that a blush he spotted on her cheeks?

"Shut up, Jack."

"Aw come on, Els, don't be like that!"

Yes, little by little he was getting through.


	17. xvii Just a Story

**Brb crying *sobs***

_**Day 17- Just a Story**_

When Elsa was little her mother would tell her stories of Jack Frost, a boy turned spirit, blessed with the powers of winter. She would request the story every night, in the library after Anna had gone to bed, and every night she would get it.

After Anna's accident, she read it to herself.

She would trace the words on the ancient paper, delicately lift the pages so that they wouldn't tear, and every night she would pray that Jack Frost would visit her. The way she saw it, if he could _control _winter, then maybe he could teach her to control her powers too. It wasn't so far a stretch in her mind.

But as the years passed she began to lose hope. There were no visits from Jack Frost, the eternal boy, no lessons from Jack Frost, the spirit of winter. There was...nothing...but then she realised.

He was just a story.


	18. xviii My Dilemma (Part III)

**Part 3! *cheers***

_**Day 18- My Dilemma III**_

Jack kissed her.

It couldn't even have been passed off as an accident, or a friendly kiss. It was what Anna had called a 'proper kiss'. Worst of all she had kissed him back.

And now Elsa would have to face him.

The worst part was she didn't even know _when _he was going to turn up (or even _if_, though she tried not to think about that possibility). It could happen at any time (or not at all); when she was in a meeting, or in the library with Anna, when she was asleep- what if it happened when she was in the bath?!

She was overreacting. It was just a kiss. Anna and Kristoff kissed all the time, right?

_But friends don't kiss. _she reminded herself. _So what does that make us?_


	19. xix A Touch of Frost- Prince Jack

**Canon divergence, sort of Prince!Jack sort of not. You'll see.**

**Also referencing HiJack friendship and Hiccstrid bc otp and brotp and is there really any difference?**

_**Day 19- A Touch of Frost - Prince!Jack (sort of)**_

"There was once a Princess who was cursed with powers over winter.

"Those who knew included her family and the selection of servants that had been around since her birth; under a hundred people according to their calculations, but this was all that was necessary, for the King and Queen had a plan.

"The plan was for Elsa to fall in love; true love, for, like with all curses, the one way to break the spell was true love's kiss. True love's kiss would save the princess and the land she lived in, for every second more she was cursed, more and more of her kingdom was overcome by ice.

"So the King and Queen, with the help of their servants and second daughter, Anna, sent messengers out to each Kingdom that surrounded them with a child of a similar age to their daughter, begging for their assistance. Each Kingdom sent their children to meet with the cursed Princess, but while there was friendship, there was no love, and so all returned a failure.

"Then, one day, an unexpected Prince arrived. Well, he wasn't _really _a prince; in fact, he was pretending to be a Prince as the real Prince of Berk, his best friend-"

"_Auntie Anna, isn't that where Uncle Hiccup lives?"_

"_No interrupting the story teller!" _A delicate cough. "The Prince of Berk, his best friend, had already fallen in love, and so to prevent further complications, another boy was sent in his place.

"This boy was named Jack, and as soon as he met with the Princess they began to argue. However, the Princess's younger sister saw what they could not; their true feelings for each other! And so slowly, over time, they fell in love, until one day the kingdom was attacked by a terrible monster! Nobody was worthy enough to fight it; the Princesses and their parents were locked away in the palace in the hopes that they would survive, but Not-A-Prince Jack decided that something must be done! He snuck out of the palace and ventured to the beast's lair, on the North mountain.

"Of course he could do nothing; he wasn't a Prince, and so didn't know how to fight, and in any case this beast had killed many a noble Prince before him. However, Prince Jack's incompetence amused the creature, so he was kept alive for entertainment.

"The Princess, worried as she had not seen the boy for a long time, snuck out of her bedroom and discovered his absence! Understanding what he must have done, she hurried instantly to his aid, forgetting, for once the burden of her curse.

"When she arrived at the mountain, she found Jack locked up with the beast keeping watch, delighted at his new pet. She took them by surprise and, in her rage and terror, was able to use her powers to defeat the beast! She then freed Jack from the cage and they shared _true love's kiss._

"However, the Princess was shocked to find that her powers were enhanced, rather than taken away. She explained her curse to the Prince, who then revealed he wasn't actually a Prince, and they realised the true meaning of her curse. As they had been able to fall in love despite their situations, she a cursed Princess and he a false Prince, having disliked each other from the start, their love had only enhanced everything that they were. And so-"

"And so they lived happily ever after!" Declared the blonde girl. "The end!"

"That's right." Anna laughed, dropping her book of fairy tales to tickle her niece, so hard that she fell into bed.

From the doorway, a man and a woman watched on, in silent laughter at the antics of their family. The man leaned down to whisper something into his wife's ear which made her laugh and slap his chest with the back of her hand.

And if you looked closely, you just might have been almost to see a touch of frost.


	20. xx My Dilemma (Part IV)

**Sorry I keep missing update days! I swear I'm busier in the holidays than I am in term time! Either way I'm not getting much sleep and I have no time to myself so...idk . Tomorrow I'll upload the oneshots for Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing day together because I know for sure I won't have any time to do it on the right days.**

**Have a great Christmas/Holiday Season, everyone!**

_**Day 20- My Dilemma IV**_

So things had taken an...interesting turn.

If by interesting you mean a rather awkward conversation that resulted in two love confessions, a rather intense argument with Anna who had apparently walked in on Elsa kissing thin air and a dramatic reveal of Jack's presence which took two hours, six impromptu snowball fights and the appearance of Olaf and Marshmallow's new step brother 'Snowy'.

_But _Jack's dilemma was solved. He had confessed to the Queen of Arendelle, kissed the Queen of Arendelle (though not exactly in that order) and was now trying to convince the Princess of Arendelle that organising a wedding _right now _was more than a little excessive.

All's well that ends well, right?


	21. xxi Touch

**I don't know if I've told you this yet, but I have a Jelsa fanfiction planned! It's going to have multiple chapters and be an AU; I have a little written already and, if I don't finish the rest of the one-shots today, I'll probably use the prologue as one of the days and also advertisement aha.**

**Also I write for other fandoms so check out my profile!**

**Also also this one isn't that great because I really really needed to get something written so I did it super quick aha *sweats***

_**Day 21- Touch**_

Her fingers make their way across his skin, skimming the the soft edge of his jawline, tickling softly across his cheek until they reach his lips. He trembles under her touch, unused to such contact, but it isn't unpleasant.

At first they were uncomfortable touching each other. After going so long without physical proximity with others everything was new to them, a little bit scary but never entirely unliked.

It's moments like this, when everything around them is soft, glowing and white, when the air is cool and they are all alone somewhere, unobserved by others that they can finally let down their walls and be close.

She leans forward and replaces her fingers with her mouth, moving slowly so as not to frighten either of them. For the first time, they do not mind the touch of another.


	22. xxii Because You Love Me - Modern AU

**Very important questions please answer: should I make this one into a multi-chapter story? I actually really liked the idea so...yeah *hides***

_**Day 22- Because You Love Me- Modern AU**_

Jack was a traveller, Elsa always knew that. They had been friends for a long time, since they were children, really, and while she had stayed in their same tiny town all year every year, Jack and his family had gone to see the world.

She always enjoyed hearing about his travels when he returned; what the pyramids were like, how hot it was in Australia, why there was so much snow in Canada. It all sounded like a dream to her.

In many ways she wanted to be just like Jack; brave and excited to see the world, always travelling to somewhere new. But on the other hand, she liked her town. She liked knowing that if she left her house and turned left she would see a bakery and if she turned right she would see a park. This was comforting to her; she felt safe.

So why on Earth was she _here _at an _airport _waiting to board a plane with her best friend to go travelling to goodness knows _where _for a year?

This was exactly what she asked him as they sat down on the plane, hand luggage above them and seat belts tied tightly around their waist. Jack grinned toothily and replied in the exact same way he always did.

"Because you love me."


	23. xxiii Magic - Canon Divergence AU

**So this is basically just where everything is canon, but Elsa is a teenager and the accident with Anna hasn't happened so that's why it's canon divergence.**

**Have a great Christmas everyone!**

**( P.S. Idk if anyone knows this but I roleplay Elsa on Tumblr so constructive criticism in particular about the way I write for her is very much appreciated, thank you! )**

_**Day 23- Magic: Canon Divergence AU**_

Elsa had always liked magic as a child. While she didn't know why she had her powers, or even how to control them, using magic always made her feel whole.

It was just unfortunate that her family didn't understand.

It wasn't that they were afraid of her powers, or disliked them at all. In fact, Anna always loved her powers. They just didn't understand that _she _liked them, or how much they meant to her. That was why she was so happy when they boy at the window came along.

Elsa was always supposed to keep her window shut; sleeping in a castle that was a given rule, but as she got older she couldn't help it. She didn't just want to watch the moon as she fell asleep, she wanted to be able to stick her head outside and feel the cool breeze on her cheeks, calming her and taking away the stress of the day and that _awful_ Princess training.

So that was what she did. She opened the window, she stuck her head outside and there was the boy.

She had been dreaming about him for some time now, but the problem was he wouldn't stay _in_ her dreams, where dreams were supposed to stay. She would catch him at balls, in the library and in the gardens, but nobody else would be able to see him, and before she could reach him he would be gone again.

"Jack Frost." She said, staring at him, half of her pubescent body dangling out of the window like a horse in a stable. He stared right back at her, his lips twitching and his eyes wide as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. "You're...Jack Frost, right?"

"That's me." He said. His voice sounded hoarse, as if he hadn't used it in a while. "You're Elsa, right? Sorry; Princess Elsa."

Perhaps she was a little distracted by the way he was sat in mid air on a staff, but it took her a couple of seconds to respond.

"Call me Elsa." She said, and he nodded, the corners of his lips moving into a quick grin. They stared at each other a few seconds longer, before she asked. "Would you like to come in?"

"Would you like to come out?" He returned, and she thought she could see some of the surprise wearing off and something lighting up in his eyes. She briefly considered.

"Are you using magic?"

"Yes."

"Do you like magic?"

"I would say so, yes."

She returned his grin for the first time in a while, and began to haul the rest of her body out of the window, behaving more like Anna than she had since her sister had been born.

"Then yes."


	24. xxiv Christmas Eve - Modern AU

**Merry Christmas (Eve) everyone! I'm uploading the one-shots for the 24th, 25th and 26th of December today because I doubt I'll have the opportunity to do so on their respective days, however, that means this one-shot booklet is almost over! I have a fairly long, conclusive song-fic already written for the 31st (the final day) based off 'Winter Dreams (Brandon's Song)' by Kelly Clarkson who is nothing less than a goddess, so if you're interested then listen to it! I totally recommend her Christmas album, it's amazing.**

_**Day 24- Christmas Eve: Modern AU**_

"Elsa!" Elsa turned around at the familiar voice, breaking into a smile. Running up the path, wrapped snugly in a thick blue coat, and waving like some kind of maniac was her best friend Jack. When he had almost reached her he stepped on a patch of ice and slipped, the greeting melting into a exclamation while Elsa laughed and grabbed his elbows to steady him.

"-woah." He chuckled, gripping her arms tightly. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." She returned, letting go and smiling up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jack grimes easily and threw an arm around her shoulders, allowing some of his weight to fall onto her. "I'm trying to spend time with my very best friend. Hey, have you seen Anna around?"

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes and pushed him off her, beginning to walk again. Jack laughed and fell into step beside her.

"You know I'm only kidding. I'm here to see you! What are you doing?"

"Shopping." Elsa took a list out of her pockets and waved it in the air in front of him. "It's Christmas tomorrow, remember?"

"And you're only buying your presents _now?" _Jack raised an eyebrow, though he didn't miss his name on the list. "Isn't that a little late for you, Queenie?"

Queenie had been Elsa's nickname since high school; well, that and just about every variation thereupon. It was Jack who had started it as he would always tease her for taking charge and being such a 'goody', though she was quick to point out that without her he would never be out of detention so it wasn't like it was a bad thing.

"At least I'm _buying_ presents. You know, just because it was on _Doctor Who_ doesn't mean that 'air from your lungs' counts as a present."

"Ah, but it's _my_ lungs." He winked at her. "How about it, snowflake?" With that he closed his eyes and puckered up his lips, fully expecting the palm that was shoved into his face, pushing him backwards.

"No. In your dreams." Was the flat reply as Elsa carried on her way, no change in her pace. She was used to Jack's behaviour by now, though there was a blush on her cheeks that would never have been there a few years ago.

Jack laughed quietly as he watched her go, allowing himself one moment to think about just how true it was, then hurried after her.

"Aw come on, Elsie! Don't I deserve a kiss from the Queen?"


	25. xxv Christmas Day - Modern AU

**Akhabdfhbsd okay so Elsa's nickname for Jack in this chapter is actually a reference to one of my favourite ever Jelsa fanfictions 'The Peasant's Promise' by Aelfeth. It's a 'Princess Bride' AU and it's seriously amazing; plus the art to go with it is gorgeous! Just promise me you'll check it out, kay? Kay.**

**Day 25- Christmas Day- Modern AU**

**Jack: **_Merry Christmas, Queenie!_

Elsa laughed quietly down at her phone screen, being sure to hide it from her sister and mother. Her father, she knew, either wouldn't care that she was texting Jack, or maybe he just wouldn't think anything of it, but Anna and her mother...they were a different story. They were convinced that Jack and Elsa were dating and hiding it from them.

It wasn't true. Just for the record.

**Elsa: **_Merry Christmas, Farm Boy._

**Jack: '**_Farm Boy'?! I'm taking offense to that. You know being Queen doesn't give you the right to be rude to your subjects, right?_

**Elsa: **_Well you needed a nickname! If it helps, I think you'd make a great farm boy._

**Jack: **_It doesn't help._

**Elsa: **_Well that's your problem now, isn't it?_

**Jack: **_You're so cruel to me _

"Elsa! Who are you texting? It's _Christmas!" _There was a large thud and a _woomph _and suddenly Anna landed on the sofa next to where Elsa's feet were. The younger girl crawled on hands and knees up the sofa, trying to catch a glimpse of the phone screen which Elsa quickly slipped under the light blue blanket she was curled up under.

"Nobody. I was...playing a game."

Anna pouted and sat back, but didn't argue. Instead she bounded away to pester her mother about when their cousins were coming over for dinner, leaving Elsa to get out her phone and carry on the conversation with a sly grin.

**Elsa: **_Well if you don't like Farm Boy, how does Nobody sound?_

**Jack: **_Depressing. Besides, I'm not Nobody, am I?_

Elsa bit her lip to prevent a smile.

**Elsa: **_No. No, you're not._

**Jack: **_Woah, don't get sappy on me Ice Queen! I know you're in love with me but come on, that's a little excessive._

**Elsa: **_Actually I was talking about the Greek Myth in which Odysseus tricked the cyclops Polyphemus by using the name Nobody and consequently defeated him. Have you defeated a cyclops, Farm Boy?_

**Jack: **_Can't say I have, but then again you don't meet many around here._

**Elsa: **_Well there we go, then. Merry Christmas, Farm Boy._

She could practically hear him sigh, see his teasing grin, just as she was sure he could imagine her half-smile.

_**Jack: **__Merry Christmas, Queenie._


	26. xxvi Boxing Day - Modern AU

**In case you couldn't tell...I had no idea how to end this .**

_**Day 26- Boxing Day- Modern AU**_

Elsa was buried under three blankets and a duvet, a miserable scowl on her face. It was boxing day, she was sick and it was all Anna's fault. If they hadn't had that snowball fight...well, it didn't matter now. What was done was done and she was too sick to do anything other than watch Disney films and eat left over Christmas Dinner while Anna and her parents went to visit family.

With a groan she sat up, her head swimming, and she grabbed another DVD from the pile on the chair next to her bed and slipped it into her DVD player that was on the floor, connected to the TV on the opposite wall. She had just bypassed the credits when the snowball hit her window.

"_Ugh." _Elsa wanted to scream. She was already miserable and sick, she did _not _need irritating little children throwing snow at her window; and what was worse, she couldn't even summon the energy to go tell them to go away.

would (hopefully) get bored after a while, anyway.

Maybe.

"_Queenie! Hey!"_

Oh no.

_I take it back; I love children. _Elsa squeezed her eyes shut. _I love _all _children. Especially little, annoying ones that throw snowballs at my window. Anything; just don't let that be who I think it is._

"_I know you're up there!" _Came the teasing reprimand. "_Anna told me you were sick, so I'm visiting!"_

Anna!

"_If you don't answer me I'm just going to come in anyway. I know where you keep the spare key."_

Elsa really _was _going to scream this time. She was sick and miserable; all she wanted to do was watch films and sleep. Entertaining Jack was _not _on her to do list.

Too late; there was a jingle and a slam from downstairs and Elsa groaned, raking her fingers through her hair and wiping her face with the back of her hand to try and make herself look a little more presentable before Jack burst through her bedroom door. He was dusted in snow from the top of his head to the curve of his impish nose and lips, right down to the knees of his trousers; he was barefoot so Elsa assumed he had left his boots downstairs.

"Morning Quee-"

"Go away, Jack." Elsa groaned, then sneezed loudly into a crumpled tissue.

"Jeez, you really are sick." Jack shrugged off his coat and draped it over the back of a chair, revealing his usual blue hoodie underneath, before walking over and pressing the back of his hand to her forehead. "What _happened_?"

"Does it matter?" Elsa replied, nasally. "I'm sick and you need to go home before you catch it."

"What about you?" Elsa was surprised to find that he looked, well _concerned. _

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." He didn't look convinced and, after a considerable amount of bickering (well, considerable for Elsa), Jack decided to lie next to her above the covers, without her permission, of course. Her bed really was too small for the two of them, so somehow they ended up lying only half next to each other with Jack's head on Elsa's stomach. By this point their relationship was such that it didn't bother them (well, sort of), and halfway through the film Elsa found herself running her fingers through Jack's hair, her own eyes fluttering closed just like his had almost as soon as she began. Soon they were both asleep, Elsa's fingers still tangled in Jack's hair, a peaceful smile on her lips.


	27. xxvii Stutter

**The next few will be not that great, because I'm pretty much writing them on the day? Idk not great . Partially based off Stutter by Marianas Trench by which I mean I needed inspiration and they're my favourite band so I typed their name into YouTube and it was one of the first to come up *shrugs***

_**Day 27- Stutter**_

Jack, who had been worried sick since he had first heard of the crisis in Arendelle from Sandy, had finally arrived at the palace. It was the middle of the night and, as usual, he landed on Elsa's balcony, staff in hand. If only he'd been there for her coronation like he had wanted to in the first place, then maybe it could have been avoided. Unfortunately for him the coronation had been in summer, meaning his duties took him elsewhere.

"Elsa?" He hissed, reaching out a hand to push her window open (since meeting him she never closed it properly) , and jumped backwards as a whirl of blonde suddenly threw herself through the french windows and into his arms.

"Jack! You're back!"

Okay, this was odd. Elsa was, understandably, worse than him with physical contact; and she _never _acted like this when he returned for winter. There had to be something going o-_oh._

Elsa took a step backwards, apologising as he knew she would, but his words were stuck in his throat.

"I-I-um-" He swallowed thickly. "What _happened _to you?"

"O-oh this?" Elsa looked down at herself, and looked up with a wide smile and a small laugh. "A lot happened while you were gone. I'll tell you about it."

And she did; in great detail. This was unfortunate because for all her new ability to talk, not quite with ease but with absolute freedom, Jack was left for a time, unable to do anything but stare...and stutter.


	28. xxviii I'll Be Home - Modern Married AU

***sings* I'll be hooooooome for Christmaaaaaas**

**If oooooonly iiiiiin my dreeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaams**

**Okay I know this is short and awful and cliche and so so obvious because of how awfully and short it was written, but I loved the idea and suddenly ended up with no time to write it please forgive me . If you hate it that much then please insert an extra few days in there somewhere because I don't have time to change it**

_**Day 28- I'll Be Home- Modern Married AU**_

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Phone calls weren't enough. Jack's job had always taken him travelling and it had always been hard, but now that they were married and with Christmas rapidly approaching, Elsa was struggling. It wasn't that they were dependent on each other; she could _manage _without him, but she didn't want to. She liked falling asleep beside him at night and waking up to him the next morning, and she liked the reassurance that he was always just a room away.

"I'll be home soon; I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Almost as an after thought she added. "Be safe."

"You too."

Elsa sighed and put the phone down on her bedside table, pulling the covers up a little so that they covered her up to her chin. She knew it was petty to be sulking, but she couldn't help it. Was it really so wrong for her to want her husband home for Christmas?

With a sigh she shook her head and pushed the covers away from her, getting to her feet and brushing her hair back from her face. Whether Jack was in London, L.A. or the room next door there was a day to be lived and she had to live it.

Not quite believing her own thoughts, she made her way to the bathroom, washed and dressed and grabbed her phone on the way downstairs, arranging to meet her sister at the local shopping centre for some last minute Christmas buys when-

_Ding dong._

Elsa sighed, clenching her fist for one moment, before breathing out and allowing the creases in her forehead to smooth. The only conceivable visitor she would have today would be a salesman, and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with one of those right now; and why were they working on Christmas Eve anyway?

Reluctantly she opened the door, eyes down as she toed down the corner of the welcome mat.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded rude even to her, but she couldn't bring herself to apologise. Instead she kept her head down.

"What; no hug?"

Looking up in surprise at the familiar voice, Elsa spoke involuntarily.

"_Jack." _His voice slipped off her lips like a breath and she moved forward in one step as he opened his arms, throwing her arms around his chest and pressing her face in. He chuckled and she could feel it vibrating under her cheek. She gave a small laugh too, her cheeks flushed, and inhaled deeply. He smelled just like he always did and she was glad. Things had been lonely without him around but now he was back and everything was okay. Everything was okay.

"Miss me?"

"Shut up."


	29. xxix Wings

**Okay so we are coming to the end of this oneshot booklet! I'm sad :( **

**Sorry that the ending of this one sucked so bad; it was supposed to be great but then it wasn't.**

**See the end for more notes!**

_**Day 29- Wings**_

Being in love was a little like having wings, or so Elsa, aged seventeen, suspected. In the books she read it always seemed to give the protagonists some kind of great courage that, consequently, prevented them from death, dire injury or banishment; something along those lines.

It was _how _exactly this occurred that confused her the most. Was it a spell? Did it take time, or did it just happen? And how could one's relationship status affect one's physical strength? Elsa understood a great many things; sacrifice, platonic love, anxiety, depression...but romantic love simply escaped her.

That was, until she met the boy at the window.

Well, meeting was too strong a term for what it was. She could hear him and he could hear her, but a curtain and a locked window barred them from each other. They would talk at night about everything; her powers, his powers, her sister, the weather outside, and every night he would ask her if she would open the window. She would always say no.

It didn't take long for him to get impatient; judging by his personality, she was surprised he had held out so long. He would tease her '_I'm sure you're not __**that **__ugly!', _and beg her '_c'mon, __**please, **__Elsa! Just for a second!' _and ask her why over and over until finally she realised...she didn't have a reason.

Elsa was a logical girl. She knew she couldn't hurt Jack because his powers were just like hers, and he was a spirit, of all things, anyway. But she had kept up a barrier for so long that she didn't know how to function without it. It wasn't that _she _didn't want to see Jack...it was that she didn't want _Jack _to see her. Without that curtain, without the locked window she was vulnerable.

"I want to." She told him, once. "But I don't know how."

"That's alright." He had replied. "We'll work on it."

And after so many years of being strong, or maybe it was weak; she couldn't tell anymore, she finally drew back the curtains and opened the window.

"I'm going to be Queen." She said. The boy she had imagined for so long landed on her floor and, as he wrapped his arms around her, she sucked in one, long, shaking breath.

"It's okay." He said. "We'll work on it."

His words soothed her just like every time, but for once she found herself believing him. She suddenly believed, with his arms wrapped around her, holding her in a strong, protective grip, that they would work on it and everything would be okay.

Was this what it was to have wings?

**Right, so, the next one-shot will be the first chapter of a Jelsa fic I am going to published when I have a few more chapters written, though I'm not sure entirely when that will be. However I need a name for it and I hate to say it but I can't think of one; Elsa is a primary school teacher and Jack is a single parent with two children, Jamie and Sophie. At first Elsa wants nothing to do with her student's parents, but slowly she finds herself taking a liking to Mr Overland.**

**That wasn't supposed to be the blurb, that's literally just a casual description. but yes, I need help! If any of you can come up with a name then I'll dedicate the next two chapters to you and yes! Please help!**

**Also, shamelessly advertising my others stories, for PJO/HOO lovers I have a Solangelo one-shot booklet posted! I posted it a while back but I'm rereading the books and I'll hopefully actually get some in it now!**

**If you like K Project I have like three stories for that and I'll be coming out with a new one about Yata very soon that will be updated weekly.**

**If you like Fairy Tail I have about six thousand one-shots for that.**

**If you like Free! Iwatobi Swim Club I'm going to be coming out with a series of drabble-ish stories about each of the boys and an OC significant other, plus an extra one for Rin that will be updated weekly because I am shamelessly in love with him.**

**If you like Haikyuu! I literally just posted a one-shot for Oikawa and a random OC girl based off Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera, which I know is ridiculously overdone, but mine has a happy ending so there.**

**I think that's it? Anyway, I hope someone on here a) can come up with a title for me and b) likes the sound of my other works!**


	30. xxx Prologue - Modern AU

**Alright so this is the second to last thing I will be posting in this one-shot booklet and that makes me sad D: however it is also the prologue to my new Jelsa fanfiction which I'll be posting I don't know when, and I don't have a title for it either so, please, if you have any suggestions then please tell me!**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas and wish you an even better new year! See you tomorrow!**

**Prologue**

Elsa picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, her thermal coffee mug in her left hand as she shut the door to the staff room behind her. She was leaving the primary school she taught at surprisingly early on that particular occasion; it was a Friday afternoon and, desperately needing a full two days free, she had worked her butt off all week planning lessons and marking basic maths so that now she really had nothing left to do. Well, nothing she couldn't do on Monday anyway.

"Goodnight." She called to the janitor, who wished her a pleasant weekend in return, and started out of the door, cutting through the playground rather than going through the usual staff exit. Her apartment was only a few blocks from the school if she left through the front gate, so it made more sense for her to go this way than to travel around the back of the school only to walk around again.

"Goodnight, Miss." Piped up a small voice on her left as she walked past the flower garden. Elsa frowned and looked around to see Jamie Overland sat, two hands on his backpack straps and swinging his legs, on the garden wall.

"Jamie?" Elsa frowned, turning to face him completely. "What are you still doing here? Don't you catch the bus home?"

Jamie hesitated and nodded sheepishly. The bus had left a good half hour ago and, for someone who lived in the next town over, he would likely be expected home any minute.

"I missed it." He explained, a little embarrassed. "I got distracted and...I missed it."

"Well have you rung your father? He must be worried about you."

"No, Miss. I-I don't have a phone and the office was already closed." He didn't seem particularly worried, which surprised Elsa. If it had been her at this age she would have been terrified. "But it's okay, my dad will come for me."

The way he said it, so assuredly, as if the heroic appearance of his father was inevitable, struck a chord with Elsa and she reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone and handing it to the boy.

"Here." She said. "Call your father and ask him to pick you up. Tell him I'll wait with you until he comes."

The look in Jamie's eyes softened Elsa as he eagerly thanked her and began dialing. After a short conversation it was established that Mr Overland would be here within ten minutes, so Elsa decided to wait too and sat on the wall beside Jamie. It wasn't hard for the young teacher to make a little conversation with the boy; he was bubbly and cheerful and, as she was currently his teacher, they were not at a loss of things to talk about.

"Jamie!"

Jamie looked up and around, running excitedly to the gate.

"Dad!" He cried, and Elsa laughed, standing up with the boy. She followed his path and watched as he threw himself at the legs of a tall, slender yet well built man. He looked to be about her age with dark brown hair and eyes to match. He laughed and reached down to place both hands on Jamie's back. Elsa gave a small smile as she watched. It really was an endearing sight, almost like something out of a film.

"Hey, kiddo." Jamie's father was saying. "So you missed the bus?"

"Yeah! I was talking and I forgot...sorry you had to come here, dad. But- Miss Kingsley lent me her phone and she waited with me this _whole _time!"

"Well then, shouldn't you say thank you to Miss...Kingsley." Jack looked up and halted once he saw her, one hand on Jamie's head. He abruptly straightened and arranged his most charming smile, though not in such a way that it appeared he was trying, of course, and took a step closer.

"Miss Kingsley, right?" He affirmed, holding his left hand out for her to shake. She took it with a smile, trying to ignore the fact that Jamie's father was _really attractive _and _most definitely not wearing a wedding ring._

"And you must be Jamie and Sophie's father. It's nice to meet you, Mr Overland." Elsa was the first to break the handshake as she met his eyes, gaze unwavering. He smiled again, well, smirked really, and Elsa found that while it infuriated her purely on principle she could (unfortunately) see why that particular look worked so well on girls.

"That's right." He replied, cheerfully. "The one and only; but call me Jack. Thank you, for looking after my son; that was really great of you."

"Jack." She nodded. "It was no trouble." Her voice warm and sincere. "It was the least I could do."

"Well, can I offer you a ride somewhere? You know, as a thank you."

_Well _that _was forward._

"Ah-no." Elsa gave a polite, slightly embarrassed smile and shook her head. "That's alright; I only live a few blocks away. But, thank you for the offer."

"Right." Jack nodded and gave a smile back, slightly awkward but not any less sincere. "Well, thank you again and...I suppose I'll see you again soon."

"I suppose so." Elsa agreed, a smile on her lips, though she had her qualms. Since she had been teaching at the school she hadn't known anyone show up to parents evening for either Sophie or Jamie, and they both caught the bus home from school. Their meeting again was unlikely at best. "Have a good day. See you tomorrow, Jamie."

"You too."

"Goodbye, Miss!"

Elsa smiled and walked past the duo, irrationally self conscious. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and didn't look back until she arrived home, though some part of her wanted to; a part she tried to ignore.

Jack, on the other hand, watched after Elsa until she was out of the front gate; observed in turn by Jamie who was laughing silently, too smart to say anything.

"C'mon, dad, Sophie's gonna be home soon!"

"Alright, alright!" Jack laughed as Jamie pushed him from behind, small hands on his lower back. "What, do you _want _to do your homework or something?"

"_No." _Jamie defended. "But we need to go. Now stop staring!"

Okay, so he was smart to a fault.

"What-I wa- I- I wasn't _staring!" _

"Yes you were! Now come on, we're _late!"_

Jack laughed, sighed and complied, escorting his son to the car, though he couldn't help but be distracted.

"Hey Jamie, does Miss Kingsley stand in the playground when the other kids get picked up?"

"Some days. Tuesdays, I think, and Thursdays because that's homework day, but some days Miss Hanna does it too."

"Oh."


	31. xxxi Winter Dream

**Well this is it! The final chapter! I'm actually really sad to have to stop this now, haha! Ah well, I have tonnes of new stories planned for this pairing, mainly because I went to see my local Ice Hockey team the other day and _all the AUs_**

**Also a lot of you asked me to continue what I posted yesterday in a full length story so just to tell you that that was kind of the point; to promo it and ask for title suggestions *awkward laughter***

**This one-shot I've had written since the beginning and it's based off 'Winter Dreams (Brandon's Song)' by Kelly Clarkson, whom I love and adore and the lyrics are here, so I highly recommend you listen to it!**

**Happy New Year, everyone!**

**-Queenie**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 31- Winter Dream<strong>

_Drawing hearts on the foggy glass_

_New love chase away my past_

_Nothing but the open road_

_Saddle up_

_Here we go_

_One, two, three_

Distracted from her work, Elsa's attention began to wander away from the letter she was writing, her pen abandoned on the table. Her chin was cradled in her free palm, her elbow resting on the table as she stared absently out of the window in front of her.

Jack had been gone for a while. She understood it, of course, he was a guardian, and technically in charge of bringing winter to the world, but that didn't stop her missing him. It was almost Christmas, and he had promised to be back long before then, but she was still waiting.

Having said that, she trusted him. She knew he would do everything he could to be back in time to spend Christmas with her and-

Elsa started as something moved outside the window. Standing up and moving closer to investigate, she found that it wasn't outside the window at all but on it. Even as she watched, frost began to form on the glass, an almost enchanting pattern that gracefully looped its way into a heart shape, and Elsa's face lit up.

"Jack!"

_First winter here in your arms_

_Flames rising as we fall like stars_

_Making angels in the snow_

_Warm fuzzies, frozen toes..._

_Is this a dream?_

Elsa, dressed in her comfortable clothes which consisted of a sweater and soft cotton trousers, sat down on the sofa next to Jack. The next moment her legs were swung across his lap, leaving her free to rest her hot cocoa on her knees. The fire was dimly lit; Jack had no real need to keep warm, and she was more comfortable with cooler temperatures anyway so they felt it a waste to have such a big fire on.

"I'm glad you're back." She said, and he grinned, eyes lighting up with mischief. His left hand was running up and down her back in an almost soothing manner and, as their conversation continued, the teasing flying back and forth as easy as breathing he turned to tickling her ribs to come out on top. She squealed and protested, but she was laughing, and eventually he stopped when she relented and agreed that he was, in fact, the best and coolest (pun not intended) partner in the world.

_Don't wake me up_

_If this is love_

_Please let me be_

_Swept completely off my feet_

_This snow globe scene is turning me_

_This Christmas Eve_

_'I' became 'we'_

_Don't wake me please_

_From this winter dream_

_Winter dream_

_Winter dream_

"Don't you dare." The words came out firm but Jack laughed them off. It was really more of a tradition for her to deny him now; he knew that some part of her liked it, deep deep down. Probably.

"Oh come on, Queenie. What are you, scared?" He taunted, dancing closer as she retreated in time with his steps, hands up as she protested.

"With good reason! You could drop me!"

"But I won't."

As always she looked back at him, cheeks pink and lips pursed because she knew, like she always knew everything, that he wasn't just talking about the flying.

"Fine." She said, and he knew the same.

With that Jack swept her off her feet and they were suddenly in the air, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her face at first buried in his shoulder. The longer they were up there the braver she grew, and eventually she was able to look up as he did. Even so the return trip went much the same; both of them reluctant to give up tradition. When they saw each other so little, it was nice to remember when they were together, even if it was the same every time.

_Build a fire to escape the cold_

_Bing Crosby on the stereo_

_Tracing letters on my skin_

_Slowly starts sinking in..._

_You love me_

Elsa giggled as she made her index and middle fingers walk up Jack's bare arm, leaving a trail of frost wherever their skin touched. In his sleep he frowned a little and adjusted himself, turning a little more towards her. The Queen paused, biting her lip gleefully as she waited for him to settle down, then continued her path up his arm, along his shoulder and neck until her index finger came into contact with his cheek.

She pushed herself up off the bed on her elbow, observing every part of him with a gentle yet somehow intense curiosity, before leaning down and pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. Drawing back she smiled in satisfaction to see the mark made out of frost left by her lips, and settled back down next him, fingers trailing a lazy pattern on his skin as she laid and watched him.

"Having fun?" Jack mumbled, eyes opening blearily to meet hers, a small smirk on his face. She noticed he kept the kiss mark.

"Perhaps." She hummed as he trailed a hand through her loose hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Perhaps." With that he tugged her closer and pressed his lips to hers.

_Oh, don't wake me up_

_If this is love_

_Please let me be_

_Swept completely off my feet_

_This snow globe scene is turning me_

_This Christmas Eve_

_'I' became 'we'_

_Don't wake me please_

_From this winter_

_Dream and dreams_

_While I'm wide awake_

_The tree, the lights_

_Staying up late_

_It's true..._

_I'm in love with you_

_Oh_

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

The question caught her off guard, but she soon regained her footing and relaxed. It sounded like a hard question because of its importance, but really it wasn't. She knew the answer to this one.

"Of course." A harder question; one she couldn't answer. "Do you love me?"

He paused.

"Always."

_Swept completely off my feet_

_This snow globe scene is turning me_

_This Christmas Eve_

_'I' became 'we'_

_Don't wake me please_

_From this winter dream, dream_

_Winter dream_


End file.
